mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сделано в Манхэттене/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Book levitating off the shelf S5E16.png Book_floating_in_Twilight's_library_S5E16.png Twilight_levitating_a_book_down_to_her_S5E16.png Twilight_reading_a_book_while_annoyed_S5E16.png Twilight_sighing_in_frustration_S5E16.png Twilight_blowing_a_raspberry_S5E16.png|Искорка, ты ли это? Twilight_reading_another_book_S5E16.png Twilight_groaning_S5E16.png Twilight_lets_out_a_huge_sigh_S5E16.png Twilight_buries_her_face_in_her_hooves_S5E16.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I'm_bored-_S5E16.png Spike_-but_you're_reading-_S5E16.png Twilight_-I've_read_all_these_books_already-_S5E16.png Spike_rolling_his_eyes_S5E16.png Spike_continues_reading_his_comic_S5E16.png Twilight_talking_to_Spike_S5E16.png Twilight_-I_wanna_do_something-_S5E16.png Twilight_-things_have_been_so_slow_around_here-_S5E16.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_Rarity_S5E16.png Twilight_flies_to_the_throne_room_S5E16.png Spike_following_Twilight_S5E16.png Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_throne_room_S5E16.png Twilight_and_Spike_find_Rarity_S5E16.png Rarity_in_the_throne_room_S5E16.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Spike_hear_something_S5E16.png Applejack_gallops_into_the_throne_room_S5E16.png Applejack_walks_up_to_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E16.png Twilight_looks_at_Applejack's_cutie_mark_S5E16.png Applejack's_shimmering_cutie_mark_S5E16.png Twilight_looks_at_Rarity's_cutie_mark_S5E16.png Rarity's_shimmering_cutie_mark_S5E16.png Twilight_Sparkle_excited_S5E16.png Twilight_trots_up_to_the_Cutie_Map_S5E16.png Spike_getting_Twilight's_attention_S5E16.png Spike_pointing_to_Twilight's_inert_cutie_mark_S5E16.png Twilight_smiles_at_her_friends_embarrassed_S5E16.png Twilight's_half_smile_of_acceptance_S5E16.png Twilight_lets_out_another_huge_sigh_S5E16.png Twilight_buries_her_face_in_her_hooves_again_S5E16.png Applejack_-where_do_ya_think-_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity's_cutie_marks_float_upward_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity's_cutie_marks_floating_S5E16.png The_cutie_marks_descend_upon_Manehattan_S5E16.png Rarity_getting_excited_S5E16.png Rarity_-we've_been_called_to_Manehattan!-_S5E16.png Rarity_-been_dying_to_go_back_for_a_visit-_S5E16.png Rarity_-now_I_return...-_S5E16.png Rarity_zoom_in_-...with_a_purpose!-_S5E16.png Twilight_-looks_like_you've_been_summoned-_S5E16.png Twilight_pointing_to_a_specific_neighborhood_S5E16.png Rarity_-off_to_solve_a_friendship_problem-_S5E16.png Rarity_holding_Applejack_close_S5E16.png Rarity_holding_Applejack_too_tight_S5E16.png Rarity_-isn't_this_exciting-!-_S5E16.png Rarity_bites_her_lower_lip_with_excitement_S5E16.png Applejack_-seems_a_hair_odd_though-_S5E16.png Applejack_wonders_why_the_map_is_calling_her_S5E16.png Twilight_-you_may_be_more_of_a_country_pony-_S5E16.png Twilight_-best_ponies_to_tackle_this_particular_mission-_S5E16.png Spike_nodding_in_agreement_S5E16.png Applejack_-how_will_we_even_know-_S5E16.png Applejack_-that_neighborhood_probably_has-_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_S5E16.png Rarity_scoffing_S5E16.png Rarity_-more_like_THREE_times!-_S5E16.png Rarity_-not_only_home_to_the_Haypacking_District-_S5E16.png Rarity_-the_Fashion_District!-_S5E16.png Applejack_amused_by_Rarity's_excitement_S5E16.png Twilight_sad_to_be_excluded_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_feel_sorry_for_Twilight_S5E16.png Rarity_-shame_you_weren't_called_as_well-_S5E16.png Rarity_-a_fan_of_the_hustle_and_bustle-_S5E16.png Twilight_-it's_such_an_exciting_city-_S5E16.png Twilight_-so_many_museums-_S5E16.png Twilight_-historical_landmarks_to_visit-_S5E16.png Twilight_-not_to_mention_all_the_libraries!-_S5E16.png Twilight_Sparkle_starry-eyed_S5E16.png Twilight_lowers_back_to_the_floor_S5E16.png Twilight_-don't_worry_about_me-_S5E16.png Twilight_snatches_Spike's_comic_book_S5E16.png|Хэй! Я это читал! Twilight_has_plenty_of_-books-_to_read_S5E16.png Spike_annoyed_at_Twilight_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_-mm-hmm-_S5E16.png Rarity_remembers_something_S5E16.png Rarity_remembers_the_Sisterhooves_Social_S5E16.png Applejack_pulling_down_at_her_face_S5E16.png Applejack_-we'll_have_to_miss_it-_S5E16.png Applejack_-hope_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_aren't_too_upset-_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity's_cutie_marks_hover_over_Manehattan_S5E16.png |-| 2 = В Мэйнхэттене ---- Bird's eye view of Manehattan S5E16.png Manehattan_residential_street_S5E16.png Manehattan_train_station_exterior_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_exit_the_train_station_S5E16.png Rarity_jumps_onto_a_street_lamppost_S5E16.png Rarity_-oh,_Manehattan,_what_you_do_to_me!-_S5E16.png Applejack_rolling_her_eyes_S5E16.png Applejack_in_stark_surprise_S5E16.png Applejack_looking_at_a_busy_Manehattan_street_S5E16.png Applejack_gulping_S5E16.png Rarity_asking_if_Applejack_is_alright_S5E16.png Applejack_-ponies_move_so_fast_here-_S5E16.png Applejack_-not_at_all_like_back_home-_S5E16.png Manehattan_ponies_at_a_crosswalk_S5E16.png Applejack_nervously_bumps_into_ponies_S5E16.png Busy_Manehattan_thoroughfare_S5E16.png Manehattan_crossing_guard_blowing_whistle_S5E16.png Manehattan_crossing_guard_guides_ponies_through_S5E16.png Applejack_overwhelmed_by_Manehattan_ponies_S5E16.png Applejack_overwhelmed_by_more_Manehattan_ponies_S5E16.png Applejack_pokes_one_eye_open_S5E16.png Rarity_-you're_in_the_big_city_now-_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_-no_moseying-_S5E16.png Rarity_-walk_with_speed_and_confidence-_S5E16.png Overhead_shot_of_Rarity_crossing_the_street_S5E16.png Rarity_waves_from_across_the_street_S5E16.png Applejack_feeling_confident_S5E16.png Applejack_kicking_her_hooves_in_preparation_S5E16.png Applejack_takes_off_across_the_street_S5E16.png Overhead_shot_of_Applejack_crossing_the_street_S5E16.png Applejack_collapses_after_crossing_the_street_S5E16.png Applejack_dusts_herself_off_S5E16.png Applejack_-can_barely_cross_the_street_in_this_town-_S5E16.png Applejack_unsure_while_Rarity_notices_something_S5E16.png Rarity_in_shock_and_pointing_her_hoof_S5E16.png Manehattan_mare_buying_a_hat_S5E16.png Manehattan_mare_wearing_a_floppy_hat_S5E16.png Manehattan_mare_about_to_buy_the_hat_S5E16.png Rarity_slaps_bit_out_of_the_mare's_hoof_S5E16.png Rarity_-that_hat_clashes_with_your_mane-_S5E16.png Rarity_in_Manehattan_mare's_obstructed_vision_S5E16.png Rarity_removes_the_Manehattan_mare's_hat_S5E16.png Rarity_looks_for_a_different_hat_S5E16.png Rarity_-none_of_these_will_do-_S5E16.png Rarity_trotting_up_to_Applejack_S5E16.png Rarity's_luggage_opens_on_Applejack's_head_S5E16.png Rarity_looking_through_her_luggage_S5E16.png Rarity_levitates_new_hat_onto_Manehattan_mare's_head_S5E16.png Manehattan_mare_likes_her_new_hat_S5E16.png Manehattan_mare_-how_much_would_you_like_for_it--_S5E16.png Rarity_lets_Manehattan_mare_keep_the_hat_S5E16.png Rarity_-I_can_always_make_another-_S5E16.png Manehattan_mare_thanks_Rarity_for_the_hat_S5E16.png Rarity_-you_thought_we_wouldn't_discover-_S5E16.png Rarity_scoffing_again_S5E16.png Applejack_-I'm_pretty_sure_that_wasn't_it-_S5E16.png Rarity_surprised_-what--_S5E16.png Rarity_-I_just_saved_that_poor_pony-_S5E16.png Rarity_grinning_with_pride_S5E16.png Applejack_raising_an_eyebrow_S5E16.png Rarity_-she_could've_been_meeting_a_friend-_S5E16.png Rarity_-would've_laughed_at_her_new_hat-_S5E16.png Rarity_-their_friendship_could've_been_ruined_forever!-_S5E16.png Rarity_-it's_possible-_S5E16.png Applejack_-did_your_cutie_mark_glow-_S5E16.png Rarity_notices_her_cutie_mark_isn't_glowing_S5E16.png Rarity_-a_disaster_was_averted-_S5E16.png Rarity_and_Applejack_hear_street_merchant_S5E16.png Street_merchant_angry_at_Rarity_S5E16.png Rarity_apologizes_to_street_merchant_S5E16.png Street_merchant_shakes_his_hoof_at_Rarity_S5E16.png Applejack_pulling_Rarity_away_S5E16.png Applejack_pushing_Rarity_away_from_merchant_S5E16.png Rarity_-you're_right,_Applejack-_S5E16.png Rarity_confident_-the_search_continues-_S5E16.png Applejack_asking_ponies_on_the_street_S5E16.png Applejack_tries_talking_to_passing_mare_S5E16.png Applejack_tries_talking_to_passing_businesspony_S5E16.png Applejack_tries_talking_to_passing_stallion_S5E16.png Applejack_feeling_defeated_S5E16.png Applejack_looking_at_Rarity_confused_S5E16.png Rarity_opens_a_friendship_advice_stand_S5E16.png Rarity_-good_grief-_S5E16.png Rarity_buries_her_face_in_her_hooves_S5E16.png Applejack_-not_sure_what_we're_supposed_to_do-_S5E16.png Applejack_still_not_sure_why_the_map_picked_her_S5E16.png Rarity_-try_not_to_worry-_S5E16.png Rarity_-the_map_picked_us_for_a_reason-_S5E16.png Overhead_shot_of_Applejack_and_Rarity_in_Manehattan_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel's_flyer_fluttering_in_the_wind_S5E16.png Rarity_-until_we_find_out_what_we're_meant_to_do-_S5E16.png Coco's_flyer_flies_into_Rarity's_face_S5E16.png Rarity_looking_at_the_flyer_S5E16.png Rarity_starts_reading_the_flyer_S5E16.png Rarity_reading_the_flyer_S5E16.png Applejack_listening_to_Rarity_S5E16.png Rarity_still_reading_the_flyer_S5E16.png Rarity_gasps_with_delight_S5E16.png Rarity_presses_her_muzzle_against_Applejack's_S5E16.png Rarity_-the_contact_on_the_flyer_is_Coco_Pommel!-_S5E16.png Applejack_remembers_Coco_Pommel_S5E16.png Applejack_remembering_Coco_Pommel_S5E16.png Rarity_-this_must_be_why_the_map_called_us_here-_S5E16.png Rarity_-and_you_were_so_worried-_S5E16.png Applejack_-it's_at_least_worth_lookin'_into-_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_on_a_Manehattan_street_corner_S5E16.png |-| 3 = Встреча с Коко Поммэл / Планируя Театр Летнего Солценстояния ' ---- Exterior of Coco's apartment building S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-quite_a_coincidence-_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_in_Coco's_home_S5E16.png Applejack_picks_up_a_sandwich_S5E16.png Rarity_-it's_no_coincidence-_S5E16.png Rarity_-it's_fate!-_S5E16.png Applejack_asks_about_the_Midsummer_Theatre_Revival_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel's_ladylike_sitting_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_picks_up_a_photo_album_S5E16.png Coco_opens_her_photo_album_S5E16.png Photo_of_the_Midsummer_Theatre_Revival_S5E16.png Theater_production_of_the_Wizard_of_Oz_S5E16.png Photo_of_filly_Coco_Pommel_S5E16.png Photo_of_theater_ponies_preparing_food_S5E16.png Applejack_-you're_enjoyin'_each_other's_company-_S5E16.png Applejack_-reminds_me_of_Ponyville-_S5E16.png Rarity_-it_sounds_lovely,_darling-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-it_was-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-until_several_moons_ago-_S5E16.png Applejack_asking_Coco_what_happened_S5E16.png Coco_points_to_photo_of_Charity_Kindheart_S5E16.png Photo_of_Charity_Kindheart_and_foals_S5E16.png Photo_of_Charity_Kindheart_receiving_applause_S5E16.png Photo_of_Charity_and_filly_Coco_S5E16.png Photo_of_Charity_giving_Coco_her_signature_flower_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_approaching_her_balcony_S5E16.png Coco_on_her_balcony_at_nighttime_S5E16.png Manehattan_cabbie_screeching_to_a_halt_S5E16.png Elderly_mare_-I'm_trotting_here!-_S5E16.png Applejack_-nopony_else_stepped_up-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-I've_been_trying_to-_S5E16.png Coco_closing_her_balcony_doors_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_mentions_My_Fair_Filly_S5E16.png Coco_-I_haven't_made_much_progress-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-there's_just_so_much_to_do-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_overcome_with_anxiety_S5E16.png Rarity_offering_to_help_Coco_S5E16.png Rarity_-you'll_be_up_to_your_mane_in_ponies-_S5E16.png Rarity_and_Applejack_happy_to_help_Coco_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_happy_-you_will--_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_wide_smile_S5E16.png Applejack_-you_bet_your_boots_we_will!-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-I_don't_wear_boots-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-they_chafe_my_calves_when_I_walk-_S5E16.png Applejack_-it's_just_an_expression-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_blushing_with_embarrassment_S5E16.png |-| 4 = 'Пытаясь привлечь добровольцев ---- Rarity and Applejack asking for help S5E16.png Rarity_asking_Newspaper_Pony_for_help_S5E16.png Newspaper_Pony_-not_a_good_time_right_now-_S5E16.png Stallion_buying_a_newspaper_S5E16.png Newspaper_Pony_-it's_never_a_good_time-_S5E16.png Rarity_and_Applejack_leave_newspaper_stand_in_defeat_S5E16.png Incidental_Pony_on_newspaper_front_page_S5E16.png Food_merchant_selling_popcorn_S5E16.png Rarity_asking_food_merchant_for_help_S5E16.png Food_merchant_-I_got_my_own_problems-_S5E16.png Food_merchant_has_a_line_of_customers_S5E16.png Business_pony_twiddling_his_mustache_S5E16.png Business_pony_remembers_the_Midsummer_Theatre_Revival_S5E16.png Applejack_asks_business_pony_for_help_S5E16.png Business_pony_is_too_busy_to_help_S5E16.png Business_pony_-can't_spare_even_a_moment-_S5E16.png Business_pony_floating_away_on_the_creek_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-this_is_a_nightmare-_S5E16.png Rarity_levitating_a_hat_S5E16.png Applejack_-I_think_she_was_talkin'_about-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-I_finished_the_alterations-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_expecting_the_Method_Mares_tomorrow_S5E16.png Rarity_offers_to_help_Coco_with_the_costumes_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_worries_about_the_rest_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_stresses_over_the_work_left_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_biting_her_hoof_S5E16.png Applejack_knows_a_thing_or_two_about_building_S5E16.png Applejack_-it's_kinda,_well,_my_thing-_S5E16.png Applejack_-could_be_the_reason_the_map_called_me_here-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_feeling_reassured_S5E16.png Rarity_-all_the_help_you_need_is_right_here-_S5E16.png Rarity_-the_map_wouldn't_have_chosen_just_Applejack_and_me-_S5E16.png Rarity_-everything_is_going_to_be_just_fine!-_S5E16.png Rarity_-perhaps_I_spoke_too_soon-_S5E16.png Manehattan_park_covered_in_weeds_S5E16.png Park_statue_covered_in_moss_S5E16.png Theater_stage_in_disrepair_S5E16.png Rarity,_AJ,_and_Coco_outside_the_dilapidated_park_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_starting_to_worry_again_S5E16.png Coco_-are_you_sure_you_can_manage_this-_S5E16.png Applejack_admits_it's_a_lot_of_work_S5E16.png Applejack_is_up_for_the_challenge_S5E16.png Applejack_-you_two_go_on-_S5E16.png Rarity_and_Coco_leave_AJ_to_her_work_S5E16.png Applejack_worried_gulp_S5E16.png Applejack's_confidence_wavers_S5E16.png |-| 5 = Усилия для восстановления парка ---- Applejack begins her field work S5E16.png Applejack_pulling_weeds_S5E16.png Small_amount_of_weeds_collected_S5E16.png Large_amount_of_weeds_collected_S5E16.png Applejack_wipes_her_sweat_away_S5E16.png Applejack_has_a_lot_more_weeds_to_pull_S5E16.png Lawnmower_scene_transition_S5E16.png Applejack_mowing_grass_and_weeds_S5E16.png Applejack's_hat_snags_on_tree_branch_S5E16.png Applejack's_hat_falls_on_the_ground_S5E16.png Applejack_accidentally_mows_over_her_hat_S5E16.png Applejack_shocked_that_she_mowed_over_her_hat_S5E16.png Applejack's_hat_in_shreds_S5E16.png Applejack_continues_to_pull_weeds_S5E16.png Applejack_pulling_on_a_stubborn_weed_S5E16.png Weed_snaps_S5E16.png Applejack_tumbles_backward_into_statue_S5E16.png Applejack_lying_on_the_ground_S5E16.png Park_statue_about_to_fall_on_Applejack_S5E16.png Applejack_shocked_by_the_statue's_fall_S5E16.png Applejack_rolls_out_of_the_statue's_way_S5E16.png Applejack_dirty_and_dizzy_S5E16.png Applejack's_hat_stuck_under_the_fallen_statue_S5E16.png Applejack_tired_and_downtrodden_S5E16.png Applejack_taking_a_break_S5E16.png Applejack_puts_her_hat_on_a_bench_S5E16.png Applejack_wipes_more_sweat_away_S5E16.png Bench_breaks_under_Applejack's_hat_S5E16.png Applejack_painting_a_wooden_board_S5E16.png Rarity_and_Coco_return_to_the_park_S5E16.png Applejack_-I_know_it_looks_bad-_S5E16.png Applejack_-I'm_movin'_as_fast_as_I_can-_S5E16.png Applejack_steps_in_a_paint_bucket_S5E16.png Applejack's_hoof_stuck_in_paint_bucket_S5E16.png Rarity_-we've_still_got_plenty_of_time-_S5E16.png Rarity,_Coco,_and_AJ_hear_the_Method_Mares_S5E16.png The_Method_Mares_arrive_S5E16.png Method_Mare_2_-we're_here_for_the_dress_rehearsal-_S5E16.png Coco_excited_to_see_the_Method_Mares_S5E16.png Coco_-just_put_the_finishing_touches-_S5E16.png Method_Mare_3_-at_least_those_look_professional-_S5E16.png Method_Mare_2_-we'll_do_a_dry_run_of_the_play_first-_S5E16.png Method_Mare_2_steps_onto_the_stage_S5E16.png Applejack_tells_Method_Mare_to_wait_S5E16.png Rickety_stage_starts_to_shake_S5E16.png Method_Mare_2_frightened_S5E16.png Applejack_saves_Method_Mare_2_S5E16.png Old_theater_stage_collapses_S5E16.png Applejack_on_top_of_Method_Mare_2_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Method_Mare_look_at_stage_S5E16.png Rarity,_Coco,_and_Method_Mares_look_at_stage_S5E16.png Old_theater_stage_is_destroyed_S5E16.png |-| 6 = Найти решение ---- Wide view of the ruined park S5E16.png Coco_looks_over_the_ruined_park_S5E16.png Coco_depressed_on_her_balcony_S5E16.png Coco_-bring_my_neighborhood_together_again-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-the_park_is_still_a_mess-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-we_don't_have_a_stage-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_losing_hope_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-just_hopeless!-_S5E16.png Coco_leaning_on_her_balcony_saddened_S5E16.png Rarity_-the_map_summoned_us_here-_S5E16.png Rarity_-we've_clearly_found_it-_S5E16.png Rarity_-why_did_it_send_the_two_of_us--_S5E16.png Rarity_thinks_the_map_should've_sent_Twilight_S5E16.png Applejack_in_deep_thought_S5E16.png Applejack_-can_at_least_see_why_you're_here-_S5E16.png Applejack_still_wondering_why_she's_here_S5E16.png Rarity_dramatic_in_Applejack's_hooves_S5E16.png Rarity's_mascara_starts_to_run_S5E16.png Rarity_wailing_dramatically_S5E16.png Rarity_being_overdramatic_S5E16.png Applejack_plugs_Rarity's_mouth_with_her_hoof_S5E16.png Applejack_-not_suggestin_we_pack_up_and_go_home-_S5E16.png Rarity_trying_to_talk_with_her_mouth_plugged_S5E16.png Rarity_shoves_Applejack's_hoof_away_S5E16.png Rarity_-what_are_you_suggesting--_S5E16.png Applejack_-start_doing_what_we_can-_S5E16.png Applejack_approaches_Coco_on_the_balcony_S5E16.png Applejack_-it'll_be_somethin'-_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_cheer_up_Coco_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-I_suppose_so-_S5E16.png Applejack_-that's_the_spirit!-_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_unsure_S5E16.png Applejack_hammering_a_nail_S5E16.png Applejack_wearing_a_tool_belt_S5E16.png Applejack_builds_a_smaller_stage_S5E16.png Coco_impressed_by_the_stage_S5E16.png Applejack_jumps_off_the_stage_S5E16.png Method_Mare_1_asks_if_they_should_start_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_nodding_her_head_S5E16.png |-| 7 = Игра ---- Curtain opens on act one S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_meets_with_designer_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_-brought_samples_of_my_work-_S5E16.png Strawberry_Ice_passes_by_the_stage_S5E16.png Strawberry_Ice_stays_to_watch_the_play_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_getting_dramatic_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_-I_had_a_map-_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_-I_dropped_it_in_a_puddle-_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_dramatic_tears_S5E16.png Mother_and_foal_pass_by_the_stage_S5E16.png Bubblegum_Blossom_-looks_like_some_kinda_play-_S5E16.png Foal_wants_to_watch_the_play_S5E16.png Foal_begs_to_watch_the_play_S5E16.png Bubblegum_Blossom_-oh,_alright-_S5E16.png Bubblegum_Blossom_-we_could_stay_for_a_minute-_S5E16.png Secretary_-your_next_appointment_is_here-_S5E16.png Designer_-send_him_in-_S5E16.png Designer_-I_don't_think_this_is_the_place_for_you-_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_dramatic_gasp_S5E16.png Designer_-these_clothes_are_all_exquisite-_S5E16.png Designer_-I_have_a_contact_on_Bridleway-_S5E16.png Designer_-I_can_put_you_in_touch_with_him-_S5E16.png Curtain_closes_on_act_one_S5E16.png Coco,_Rarity,_and_AJ_look_at_the_audience_S5E16.png Mad_Men_ponies_stop_to_watch_S5E16.png Luckette_watching_the_play_S5E16.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Coco_proud_S5E16.png Curtain_opens_on_act_two_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_pushes_her_clothing_cart_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_meets_Mrs._Pearblossom_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_pretends_to_drop_a_cloth_S5E16.png Sunshine_Petals_stops_to_watch_S5E16.png Mother_and_foal_watching_play_together_S5E16.png Mrs._Pearblossom_asks_about_Charity_Kindheart's_costumes_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_-there's_just_so_much_to_do-_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_-have_to_make_a_few_last-minute_alternations-_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_-I_couldn't_get_enough_tickets-_S5E16.png Play_audience_grows_bigger_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_mentions_Trotter_on_the_Roof_S5E16.png Mrs._Pearblossom_-don't_worry_about_that-_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_-you've_all_made_me_feel_so_welcome-_S5E16.png Work_pony_asks_about_the_play_S5E16.png Luckette_-it's_the_Midsummer_Theatre_Revival-_S5E16.png Work_pony_remembers_the_Theatre_Revival_S5E16.png Work_pony_stops_to_watch_the_play_S5E16.png Sun_setting_over_Manehattan_S5E16.png Audience_captivated_by_play_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_pleased_by_the_turnout_S5E16.png Charity_Kindheart_-I_know_it's_not_Bridleway-_S5E16.png Mrs._Pearblossom_-it's_perfect,_dear!-_S5E16.png Manehattan_ponies_watching_the_play_together_S5E16.png Strawberry_Ice_eating_popcorn_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_watching_the_play_S5E16.png Stallion_steps_aside_for_Pearly_Stitch_S5E16.png Pearly_Stitch_pleased_to_see_the_neighborhood_together_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_blushing_with_pride_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_hoof-bump_S5E16.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Coco_applauding_S5E16.png Method_Mares_taking_a_bow_S5E16.png Method_Mare_1_-thank_you,_fillies_and_gentlecolts-_S5E16.png Method_Mare_1_commending_Coco_Pommel_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_in_pleased_surprise_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_bashful_to_receive_praise_S5E16.png Audience_carries_Coco_to_the_stage_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_about_to_give_a_speech_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_giving_a_speech_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-meant_so_much_to_me-_S5E16.png Coco_-really_can't_take_all_the_credit-_S5E16.png Coco_welcomes_Applejack_and_Rarity_to_the_stage_S5E16.png Rarity_bowing,_Applejack_blushing_S5E16.png Manehattan_ponies_applaud_Applejack_and_Rarity_S5E16.png Rarity_-it_was_just_a_few_costumes-_S5E16.png Applejack_blushing_again_S5E16.png Applejack_-I_just_happen_to_be_good_with_a_hammer-_S5E16.png Applejack_-we_had_much_bigger_plans_to_start-_S5E16.png Applejack_on_stage_talking_to_the_audience_S5E16.png Rarity_-don't_be_so_modest-_S5E16.png Rarity_-Coco_and_I_were_lost-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_-you_bet_your_boots_we_were!-_S5E16.png Coco_Pommel_winking_at_Applejack_S5E16.png Applejack_winking_back_at_Coco_Pommel_S5E16.png |-| 8 = Эпилог ---- Manehattan ponies and Method Mares mingling S5E16.png Ponies_mingle_after_the_play_S5E16.png Neighborhood_ponies_and_actors_talking_S5E16.png Neighbor_and_Business_Ponies_enjoyed_the_play_S5E16.png Applejack_-oh,_yeah--_S5E16.png Business_Pony_-I_used_to_think_that_to_help_my_community-_S5E16.png Business_Pony_-who_has_the_time_for_such_a_commitment--_S5E16.png Business_Pony_-you_did_something_as_simple-_S5E16.png Business_Pony_-look_at_how_it's_brought_everypony_together-_S5E16.png Neighbor Pony -didn't think anything I'd have time- S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_talking_with_Neighbor_Pony_S5E16.png Neighbor_Pony_-even_if_it_was_just_pulling_a_few_weeds-_S5E16.png Applejack_-the_park_is_far_from_bein'_fixed_up-_S5E16.png Old_theater_stage_still_in_shambles_S5E16.png Park_still_has_some_weeds_left_S5E16.png Neighbor_Pony_-and_I_will!-_S5E16.png Business_Pony_bowing_to_AJ_and_Rarity_S5E16.png Neighbor_and_Business_Ponies_walking_off_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity's_cutie_marks_shimmer_again_S5E16.png Applejack's_cutie_mark_shimmers_again_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_happy_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_hugging_S5E16.png Rarity_makes_a_realization_S5E16.png Rarity_-I_understand_now!-_S5E16.png Rarity_-it_all_makes_perfect_sense!-_S5E16.png Rarity_levitates_Applejack's_shredded_hat_S5E16.png Rarity_throws_out_Applejack's_hat_S5E16.png Rarity_buys_Applejack_a_new_hat_S5E16.png Rarity_places_new_hat_on_Applejack's_head_S5E16.png Rarity_-it_wouldn't_have_fixed_the_real_problem-_S5E16.png Rarity_pointing_to_Manehattan_ponies_S5E16.png Applejack_sees_happy_Manehattan_ponies_S5E16.png Applejack_listens_to_Rarity_S5E16.png Rarity_-just_by_doing_something_small-_S5E16.png Rarity_-you_can_make_a_big_difference!-_S5E16.png Applejack_-well,_I'll_be!-_S5E16.png Rarity_-seems_you_have_more_in_common-_S5E16.png Rarity_grinning_wide_at_Applejack_S5E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_ready_to_head_home_S5E16.png Rarity_-oh,_absolutely,_my_dear-_S5E16.png Rarity_spots_another_fashion_crisis_S5E16.png Rarity_crying_-stop!-_S5E16.png Rarity_runs_off_in_a_hurry_S5E16.png Applejack_Pose_S5E16.png en: Made in Manehattan/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона